


[Podfic] sokrovische moyo

by PM_reads (PrincessMariana)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Blowjobs, Mild Action, Misunderstandings, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads
Summary: Podfic of sokrovische moyo by greensbergsaysThe one where Bucky is a dragon, Steve is a water nymph, and somehow, they fall in love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] sokrovische moyo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sokrovische moyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904347) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 



> Thank you to greensbergsays for letting me use their fic! It took me awhile, but it's finally complete. :)

**[Part 1 [49:15]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qkopadc24dnlhdu/%5BMARVEL%5D%20sokrovishche_moyo_podfic_part1.mp3?dl=0)**  


**[Part 2 [44:57]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lhm0rxjo4i0jfy3/%5BMARVEL%5D%20sokrovishche_moyo_podfic_part2.mp3?dl=0)**  


**[Part 3 [1:03:12]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cgbglzuby8hk4z1/%5BMARVEL%5D%20sokrovishche_moyo_podfic_part3.mp3?dl=0)**  


**Text:** [sokrovische moyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904347)

 **Author:** [greensbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays)

 **Reader:** [PM_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! This is by far the longest podfic I've ever made. I tried to proof-listen to it, but I probably missed some stuff. If you noticed any blatant issues or the music is to loud or something, I appreciate feedback. :)
> 
> In the actual fic, greensbergsays includes acknowledgements and relevant links in their author notes that I haven't included in the podfic. 
> 
> Music Used: [“Coral Lake”](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Augustin_C/Fantasy_Music/Coral_Lake_1096) by [Augustin C](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Augustin_C)  
> From the [Free Music Archive](https://freemusicarchive.org/)  
> [CC BY NC](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)


End file.
